The present technology relates to an information processing device, and more particularly, to an information processing device and an information processing method capable of processing content, and a program causing a computer to perform the information processing method.
In recent years, information processing devices such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (for example, camera-integrated recorders) that image a subject such as a person or a plant, generate image data, and record the generated image data as image content (image file) have been popularized. For example, an information processing device capable of recording incidental information used, for example, when image content is retrieved in association with image content generated through an imaging process has been suggested.
For example, an image data recording device that records an image when authenticity between a subject and data associated with the subject coincides has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-249516).